laws road trip
by RPClover2.0
Summary: law is a retired doctor on the road to LA. he ends up meeting kidd, a drug dealer, who can help law find the person he's looking for. so they head out on their trip. WARNING SEX SCENES! law x kidd/others, ace x luffy/other. this is a AU story mainly about law.


**_THANK YOU FOR READING! THIS IS AN AU STORY, JUST TO BE CLEAR! THANKS 4 READING, ENJOY! WARNING: FOWL LANGUAGE AND ADULT SCENES AND SITUATIONS, READ WITH CAUTION._**

* * *

><p>'Just wait for me a little longer, I promise ill keep my promise!' law thought to him as he continued driving down the long dark rode.<p>

Trafalgar law was a famous surgeon that made millions in brain in heart surgery. He developed newer and safer methods of performing dangerous surgeries, there for making the success rate higher than ever. By the age of 20 he was not only known for saving the lives of millions of kids that caught a new found disease. But he was also famous for being the youngest millionaire doctor along with being one of the most eligible bachelors. To put in short Trafalgar law was rich, handsome, and successful. But when he turned 24 he retired. Now he was traveling the world.

Or that's what everyone thought, but law saw traveling to find someone.

Law pulled over to a hotel and gas station in one. He noticed it looked pretty deserted. As soon as he was done pumping gas he heard some fighting in the back of the hotel. Soon he heard a gunshot. Law flinched as he saw some hooded man run away. Law noticed how the man at the hotels front desk didn't even wake up. Law rushed to the place he heard the gun fired. As he turned the corner he was a muscular man with red hair hold his arm that was gushing blood.

"Hey can you move your arm?!" asked law. The man looked at him. Law could see his eyes were cloudy as the red head seemed to have lost too much blood. Law quickly ran back to his car to grab his first aid kit. Once he ran back to the man he cut off his sleeve to get to the wound. Law then started immediately stitching it. Before long law was able to stop the bleeding but the man needed rest. Law looked in his pockets for identification. He found a room key to the hotel; it was the first room right before you enter the alley. Law was able to carry the man at least to his room. But any farther and he would have dropped him. Law opened the room and as gently as he could he placed the red head on the bed.

"h-how did me...?" law looked and noticed that the red head had woken up.

"Hey. You were shot so I had to stitch it up. I found your room key and brought you back here." law spoken gently as he didn't want the red head feeling threatened and try to move, only to have his wounds open up. It seemed to work, even though law didn't always like being nice to people he had to learn to be a people person, even though he didn't really like dealing with people.

"I see...a-are you a doctor?" the red head spoke weakly. Law nodded yes.

"Did you call the police?" law noticed the red head tensed as he asked this.

"No. I figured since you not dead or in any danger of dying no more that the police didn't need to be called." law sat on the bed net to the red head.

"What's your name?" law gently wrapped the bandages around the red heads wounded arm.

"Eustace Kidd. What about you? A nice doctor out in the middle of New Mexico that treated my wound without even calling the police, what are you planning on harvesting my kidney or something? Either that, or I'm already dead and this is some weird fucked up dream." Kidd laughed a bit as he tried to sit up. Law helped him up as he noticed that kid was more awake and responsive.

"First things first, can you make a fist?" law asked. Kidd complied and clinched his hand into a fist.

"Good. The gun shot wasn't so bad but you are going to need to rest here a while." law was cleaning up his supplies as Kidd started laughing.

"Hahaha sorry but I got no car and nowhere to go, you see mister nice doctor-" Kidd was cut off.

"Its Trafalgar law." law continued to pack his things as kid went wide eyed.

"WH-WHAT! THEY TRAFALGAR LAW! DR. SEXY?!" kid was practically yelling in surprise. Never in his life time did kid think he would be able to see law, let alone get his life saved by him! Law was taken back a bit by the dr. sexy comment.

"Well I've never heard anyone call me dr. sexy before. But ya I'm THAT Trafalgar. anyway, before you get off track again, why don't you have any where to go?" law placed his first aid kit on the night stand as he sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Kidd to tell his story. Law was curious as to how Kidd ended up getting shot in the middle of nowhere.

"well to start I was selling some drugs from Mexico and let's just say a certain hot shot gang in Mexico didn't like that I toke their product into the states. Before I knew it my car was on fire then I walked till I found this hotel. But I didn't walk far enough and they found me. So I don't have a car and they stole my wallet so I'm broke." Kidd signed once he finished his story.

"But I'm sure they think I'm dead so I just need to leave New Mexico and lay low then it well being fine." Kidd looked at law.

'I can't believe that THEY Trafalgar law is right here in front of me. Not to mention he looks the same as in the magazines so it's not a fake.' thought Kidd. He couldn't believe this. Kidd just had the worst week if his life then here walks the man Kidd always wanted to meet. Kidd laughed thinking god was messing with him.

"Hey you said you were a drug dealer right?" law looked at Kidd as he asked. Kidd was taken aback by how serious law seemed.

"Ya, but I don't have any product on me if-"

"THAT'S NOT WHY! I need to know if you have any underground connections in LA?" law placed a hand by Kidd's leg as he leaned in closer to him. Kidd couldn't tell if it was the blood loss or the fact that is idol and crush was sitting right before him but Kidd couldn't help but feel dizzy and light headed.

"Uh...ya I have a few in LA but most of my partners work in Vegas." Kidd wondered what law could want.

"I hate to pry but what business does the great doctor have in the underground world?" Kidd needed to know if he could help Trafalgar in any way, since he did save his life. But even if he hadn't Kidd would have given this man any information he needed. Kidd couldn't deny he was a fan of laws.

"To need to find a man there, I need to find him and his company..." law tightened his fists as he looked down. He gritted his teeth as he continued.

"I need to find a certain slave trafficker." law looked away thinking that this would be his chance to find him. But the only way is if he could trust Eustace and if Kidd is willing to help him. Kidd noticed how tense law was and knew he needed his help. however, even though he wanted to help law, Kidd wasn't going to do it for free, he knew this was his only chance life was going to give him and he was going to take it.

"Well I can help you easily with that." Kidd smirked. Law looked at him; he felt his stomach sink seeing the sly grin on Kidd's face.

"Really?" law wasn't too sure if he could trust him.

"Of course I'll help you. However I would be putting myself in danger of dying just for sticking my neck out for you. Not many people like a big shot celeb hanging around a bunch of dangerous people." kids' grin changed to a more serious look.

"If you're welling to do whatever it takes then you'll not only have to trust me but you'll have to follow my lead and do as I say. Then lastly..." Kidd grinned again at the very thought of his next words.

"What do I get for helping you?" Kidd noticed how law broke his composure for a brief moment in surprise. Only for a second before law went back to his normal straight face.

"What do you want money?" if this man knew law then he just figured he would want some immense amount of money.

"Sorry but I'll have to pass." Kidd chuckled but had a serious look on his face. Law continued to stare at the red head.

"If you want to be accepted in the underground community then the fastest way is for you to be my boyfriend. But I have to say that if you're looking for someone in the slave trafficking business then you might have to be more like my property then a lover." Kidd tried to remain serious so law wouldn't know that Kidd wanted him more than anything.

"Fine. I mean after all I would be putting you in danger as well." law got off the bed.

"Let me go get some of my things and move my car. Tomorrow well set out for Vegas, but you should really rest tonight, ok Eustace-ya?" before Kidd could even answer he walked out of the door.

Kidd felt a blush rise to his cheeks at the sound of his name from his crush. even the rumor that law puts a ya at the end of a name was true! kidd felt his heart flutter at the sound of his name being called as it kept replaying in his mind. He soon forgot about running in the middle of the night out in the dessert lucky enough to find a hotel only to get caught and shot at. Before Kidd knew it law was back.

"Sorry it seems like there aren't any other rooms available. Would you mind leading me your shower and couch?" law knew the answer would be yes. Most people who lives he saved would go so far as to even offer him an island, if they could afford it, or had it. So it didn't surprise his when Kidd said yes. But before law could get in the shower Kidd grabbed his arm. Law noticed the smirk on his face, yet the serious look in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked law. Kidd let go of the man's hand as he got off the bed and walked over to law.

"You see how do I know I can trust you?" Kidd wrapped his arms around laws slender waist.

"Well how can I trust you?" law glared at the red head. He didn't like to be held like this but he needed to prove that Kidd can trust him.

"The way I see it is if you're going to be playing my lover why don't we have some fun. If you're as serious as you say you are then leading me your body shouldn't be a problem?" Kidd wrapped both hands around law as he slowly dipped into his jeans. Law couldn't believe this!

'I save this brats life and am giving him a free ride all the way past Arizona to Las Vegas Nevada and he still wants more from me! Not to mention he actually wants to fuck me!' law could hardly believe this. Yet at the same time he couldn't refuse. If he did Kidd would think he was a nark or a snitch and he could kiss his hopes of getting into the underground world good bye.

"Fine..." law placed his bag down to his side as kid's hands explored his body.

"Oh? In that case I'm a bit injured here so it seems you'll have to do all the work." Kidd shrugged as he continued to grin at the doctor. Kidd knew this was too good to be true but he wanted to see how far law was willing to go, not to mention the thoughts going threw kids mind were enough to make him cum right there. Kidd noticed law was biting his lip.

'Maybe that was too much? Should I take it back? Or should I push him a little more? What do I do!? I want to fuck him so badly! But seeing him do it himself would be priceless! Damn it!' before Kidd knew it law toke the initiative and kissed the red head. Kidd quickly kissed back but it didn't last long.

"I-I've never been with another man...s-so I..." law couldn't help the blush on his face. He was with a man once but that was a really long time ago. Law couldn't help but break his normal straight face and cocky attitude. From what he remembered it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience being on the bottom.

"Oh? Well then looks like ill have to change that." Kidd spoke calmly yet with desire in his voice. Yet Kidd was jumping for joy in his mind.

'Not only well I be able to fuck Trafalgar but I'm his first!' Kidd could hardly control himself from fan-girling. Kid's hands found their way up the front of laws shirt. Kidd enjoyed every inch of laws abs before he flicked one of laws nipples.

"Hyaa~!" law let out a small gasp at the action, which made Kidd reach his limit. Kidd practically threw law on the queen size bed. Kidd removed the bloody comforter as he toke law shirt off to revile laws tattoos.

"It seems like all the rumors were true. Theys are some pretty erotic tattoos." Kidd leaned down and traced law abs with his tongue causing law to tense up. Kidd couldn't help but play with law right nipple while he licked the left.

"E-Eustace-ya...no-not their...haah~!" law felt his pride smash as he moaned louder and louder, reacting to everything Kidd was doing to him. after seeing his crush in such a sexy sight, lustful look on his face, blushing cheeks, all while trying to cover his face with his arm.

"Trafalgar I can't hold back any more." Kidd toke off his shirt then immediately started unbuttoning laws jeans.

"ST-STOP!" law closed his eyes tightly as Kidd pulled off his jeans and boxers in one. Kidd noticed how law was shaking under him. Kidd leaned down and kissed law passionately yet gently.

"Don't look so scared. I promise I won't hurt you." Kidd couldn't help but try and comfort law, seeing as how he was Kidd precious treasure. Kidd couldn't deny how he felt about law. Law looked up at the red head as he suddenly realized some thing, and felt stupid for not noticing earlier.

"Are you in love with me Eustace-ya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I'm going to end the story here for now so please let me know what you think and I think something's missing with the story so it just seems off to me. maybe I'm just contradicting laws emotions a bit to much, but idk so please review~<strong>_


End file.
